Yo-kaiLanders: The Wrath of Chrono
Yo-kaiLanders: '''The Wrath of Chrono '''is developed by '''Activision '''and '''Level-5. '''And is published by '''Toys for Bob, Marvel Comics, Vicarious Visions and Capcom. '''It is a crossover game between Yo-kai Watch and Skylanders. Plot With the Masked Mistress' meddling with dimensions, she has caused the worlds of Skylanders and Yo-kai Watch to collide! And are causing major rifts in time in space due to a group of evil doers known as the CRIME BOKAN causing mayhem between both worlds! Now it's up to Jibanyan, Sandmeh, Noway and Hidabat to stop them from changing history and restore the pasts and futures of both Skylands and Springdale! Gameplay The game is similar to Skylanders, with the Yo-Kai being made toys in real life to be brought to life in the game! With the Tribes having 20 per battle class, 10 of them are Yo-Kai while the others 10 are from both Marvel and Capcom respectively. The new portal allows for up to four characters at a time to be played as. Similar to Yo-kai Watch Blasters. List of Playable Characters As said above, there are 20 characters per battle class. Ten of them return from Imaginators while also introducing 10 new ones! They are '''Trio, Medic, Weapon Masters, Four Legger, Shielder, Pilot, Bombarder, Whippersnapper, Monster and Alchemist. '''You'll find out more of them later. Also, there are characters from past Skylanders games that reappear as Reimaginauts that fit into one of the ten tribes. There are 2 per battle class. Brawlers Brawlers are characters who talk with their fists and their speed! #Sgt. Burly (Brave Tribe) #Komashura (Mysterious Tribe) #Technical Knockout Terrafin (Tough Tribe Reimaginaut) #Jibanyan (Charming Tribe) #Papa Bolt (Heartful Tribe) #K'mon-K'mon (Shady Tribe) #Bruiser Cruiser (Eerie Tribe Reimaginaut) #Firewig (Slippery Tribe) #Unkeen (Wicked Tribe) #Hans Full (Rogue Tribe) #Awesome Android (Marvel Brave Tribe) #Amingo (Capcom Mysterious Tribe) #The Hulk (Marvel Tough Tribe) #Felicia (Capcom Charming Tribe) #Iron Fist (Marvel Heartful Tribe) #Akuma (Capcom Shady Tribe) #Carnage (Marvel Eerie Tribe) #???? (Capcom Slippery Tribe) #Venom (Marvel Wicked Tribe) #???? (Capcom Rogue Tribe) Sorcerer Sorcerers use the power of magic to vanquish hostiles and often give them status effects! #???? (Brave Tribe) #Nyanmajo (Mysterious Tribe) #???? (Tough Tribe) #Master Nyada (Charming Tribe) #???? (Heartful Tribe) #Greesel (Shady Tribe) #???? (Eerie Tribe) #???? (Slippery Tribe) #Dame Dedtime (Wicked Tribe) #???? (Rogue Tribe) #???? (Capcom Brave Tribe) #Doctor Strange (Marvel Mysterious Tribe) #???? (Capcom Tough Tribe) #???? (Marvel Charming Tribe) #???? (Capcom Heartful Tribe) #Mysterio (Marvel Shady Tribe) #Morrigan Aensland (Capcom Eerie Tribe) #???? (Marvel Slippery Tribe) #???? (Capcom Wicked Tribe) #???? (Marvel Rogue Tribe) Smashers #???? #???? #Pride Shrimp (Tough Tribe) #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? Bowslingers #Achar (Brave Tribe) #???? #???? (Tough Tribe) #???? #???? (Heartful Tibe) #Groupus Khan (Shady Tribe) #???? #???? (Wicked Tribe) #???? (Rogue Tribe) #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? Knight #Slicenrice (Brave Tribe) #Sutton-kyo (Mysterious Tribe) #???? (Tough Tribe) #???? (Charming Tribe) #???? (Heartful Tribe) #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? Quickshot #???? (Brave Tribe) #Casanuva (Mysterious Tribe) #???? (Tough Tribe) #???? (Charming Tribe) #???? (Heartful Tribe) #Usapyon (Shady Tribe) #???? (Eerie Tribe) #???? (Slippery Tribe) #???? (Wicked Tribe) #???? (Rogue Tribe) #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? Sentinels #Reuknight (Brave Tribe) #???? (Mysterious Tribe) #Gyujiru (Tough Tribe) #Kamaitachi (Charming Tribe) #???? (Heartful Tribe) #???? (Shady Tribe) #???? (Eerie Tribe) #???? (Slippery Tribe) #???? (Wicked Tribe) #???? (Rogue Tribe) #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? Ninjas #Hanzo (Brave Tribe) #Bunny Mint (Mysterious Tribe) #???? (Tough Tribe) #???? (Charming Tribe) #???? #Super Stinky Stink Bomb (Shady Reimaginaut) #Sproink (Eerie Tribe) #???? #Unfairy (Wicked Tribe) #???? #Strider Hiryu (Capcom Brave Tribe) #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? Bazookers #???? #Ieay (Mysterious Tribe) #Brawlrus (Tough Tribe Reimaginaut) #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? Swashbucklers TBA Rookie-Giest Training Bonuses TBA Voice Cast TBA Nin-Trophies TBA